


Coming Undone

by susandragon01



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Knife Party, Music RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susandragon01/pseuds/susandragon01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Garob. What Rob and Gareth get up to after their sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! The inspiration came from Rob's tweet; "Sometimes you just gotta crawl across a dry, sandy desert, only to have to suck a dick at the place where you thought the oasis was."

Gareth still can’t quite believe it as Rob gets down on his knees before leaning in licking a trail up his cock. Rob’s hands are lightly holding Gareth’s knees as he takes him in slowly until he hits the back of Rob’s throat. Rob doesn’t gag, only presses forward more and, to Gareth, it feel so good and he thinks suspiciously that Rob might have done this before. 

Rob sets up a slow pace, licking and sucking and doing sinful things to Gareth while the whole time those fucking mischievous blue eyes gaze up at him. 

Gareth brings his hand down to fist in Rob’s dark hair, tilting his head back and fucking his throat, getting off on the sultry look he’s giving him. 

He doesn’t want to cum yet so he reluctantly pulls back, Rob getting the message and standing up. They were both completely naked, having already striped each other of their clothing. Gareth holds Rob by the hips as he backs him up to the bed, looking in his eyes the whole time, their faces only centimetres apart. The moment feels even more intimate than when they are kissing and he can visibly see Rob relax before he leans his forehead against Gareth’s, blowing out a puff of air. 

Gareth’s gentle when he picks him up, Rob wrapping his legs around him as they fall onto the bed, the soft hotel sheets caressing Rob’s back.

It’s a surprise that for once that Gareth doesn’t have his cap on and it makes him seem more naked than usual. The first time they had fucked it had been hard and fast and on top of Rob’s dishwasher of all places. They hadn’t even bothered to strip off then, pulling their shirts up, their trousers down and Gareth twisting his cap so it faced the other way.

Now Gareth’s kissing Rob and their tongues are exploring each other’s mouths and it feels fucking amazing. Rob nibbles on Gareth’s bottom lip before flipping them over so he’s now straddling Gareth. 

Gareth slips easily inside Rob, having done this so much before although every time still feels like the first. Gareth sits up, pulling the dark haired man closer and thrusting up. Robs head falls onto Gareth’s shoulder as a delicious moan pulls itself from his throat. 

He pulls Rob back by the hair though, wanting to see his face as Gareth fucks him senseless. He leans in to kiss Rob quickly on the lips as his hands that are holding Rob’s ass squeeze and pull him down further on his cock. 

Rob lets out a strangled noise, half between a whimper and a groan and pushes them both back onto the bed, never faltering in his rhythm.

Robs fucking cries out as Gareth picks up his pace. 'Ah, ah.. fuck!' he groans, Gareth making him come undone. Soon it’s all too much for the both of them as they fall over the edge their orgasms hitting them hard. 

Gareth hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes so when be opens them he finds Rob’s lying on top of him, his face buried in his neck. He’s not asleep but completely spent, much like Gareth himself. 

Gareth wraps an arm around Rob’s waist and lets a hand fist in his gorgeous hair before rolling them over and pulling him close. They don’t usually snuggle, in fact they’ve never actually done it before, and even if it means things are going to be awkward in the morning Gareth doesn’t care. It’s enough just to be able to watch Rob fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
